


The Run Away Princess

by jhonacz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonacz/pseuds/jhonacz
Summary: A typical story of a princess who run away because she was forced to marry someone she doesn't know... Well, who wants to marry a man who your father choose because he lost in a bet? But I am no ordinary princess and my running away has my mother's concent...





	1. The Blue Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Its a manga adaptation... I just want to create a version SNK style.. :D

 

How many times thus these things happened this week? Being a ghost magnet is not easy since they can easily posses this body.

It's been 3 years since I run away from home..

Don't ask.. I know its a stupid reason but hey who wants to marry someone you never know, just because you're the only person whos not yet married. All I want is a little freedom to choose if I want to be married or not, but in my situation that is not an option.

I was heading my way to the classroom when...

 

"Levi wait!" I turn just to see Historia and Petra running to where I was standing, Don't ask how I meet these girls.. It's not a fun story and it was sooo embarrassing just remembering..

"What do you want?" I ask consciously since everytime these girls come up and talk to me many weird things happened..

Petra and Historia exchange glances before smiling sweetly and handed me an envelope....

I crept out since I have a bad feeling just looking at their smiles..

"huh? what's this?" I ask innocently but before I realized what they handed me my face is already red... it was a...

"Is this really for me?" I ask looking at them suspiciously and they eagerly nod.

And before I could recover on my blushing state Connie and Marco decided that it was good to tease me more..

"Congratulation Lev!" Marco said smilling.  
"A love letter to start off the school year? What a good luck!" I can feel that Connie was grinning while he said that.

And before I could decide if I will read it there  
Connie snatches the envelope in my hand and..

"I shall read it aloud for you." He said and opened it...  
"Hey! you fuckers! don't read what's not yours!" give it back!" I said at them then they look at me with the face that I don't know how to describe..

"Why are you acting so odd?" I ask as I snatch the paper back..  
My eyes grow big when I start reading what's in the letter:

 _**"** **To Levi,** _  
_**We are completely taken with your Bluntness, your charming density, your colorful language, and your awkward personality. You're absolutely perfect as a kuudere uke in yaoi. We will support your romance with your prince, Eren, forever. May your relationship prosper, and be filled with *beeeeep* always.** _

_**The Night Rose Club (Bishounen Caretakers Leauge) is forever on your side!"** _

"Kyaaaaahhh!!!" I hear both Historia and Petra squealing.. "Don't give up even if things are tough.!!" that was Petra...

I hear Connie sigh and pat my shoulder.  
"What a shock, I never know you and Eren are like that.." I look at him and Marco who is looking at me sympathetically.

"Shut up!!" Damn these girls why on earth they always paired me with that brat!

"What the heck are they saying Prosper and on your side my ass! Geez, this is just like the other time when they also force us to wear a matching couple rings. ( _Which Eren gladly wear I don't know why_..) And squealed over it!" I said stomping back before I look back and shout.

"What are you two morons waiting for? Let's go back!"  
"yeah.. yeah.. were coming.."  
  
But even before I was inside the building someone creeps on me and..

"That's why I love my Levi so much!!" Eren back hug me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.. a shiver run down my spine when his lips touch my skin...

"E-eren!" I stutter as I tried to wiggle my self out of those arms..

"Kyaaahhh!!! He said, Love!!! It's a confession!" Historia said like she was about to hyperventilate because of her red face..  
"Take Him now Eren!!!" Shouted petra.

"PLEASE! get the hell out of here before I lose my mind and forget that you are my friends!" I said getting redder than usual... 

"We'll be cheering you on!!!" the shouted before they actually run off.

"Now.. now.. Le, don't be like that they are just cheering for us.. don't you like it they support us.." Eren said while grabbing my hand..

"let go, your annoying keep saying stuff like that and I'm going to kill you!" I said while glaring daggers at Eren who just smile at me..

"Hold still," he said and without a warning, He.. that fucker kissed me... 

"J-just... now... you......" I was horrified... and mad when I hear Petra and Historia cheering again and the fake puking sound that Connie is making.. Now I feel like I can't get any more redder than I am now...

he just grins....

"You have such a cute face when you threaten people, but that what I love about you." He said.

"Well, I..." I clenched my teeth and punch his fucking face...

"Hate this about you!!! You perverted bastard!!" I hear a loud thud as he falls down on the ground.

"Ow.. that hurts honey," He said jokingly as he put his hand on the side of his face where I punch him..

"Damn it! you are so gross!" I stop angrily that I didn't notice the rock and I stumble and fall because of it..

Because I was so angry I tried pulling the rock which I failed to do and earn a loud laugh by Eren Fucking Jeager.

"I can't tell if you're playing or if you're really perverted," Marco said curiously

"Yeah, even a lie sounds like truth if you repeat it enough times" Connie added.

"Heh! who knows... I just love to see his reaction.. and it was fun because he reacts the way I want him every time I do stupid things." He said to them grinning."

**-To the boy's bathroom-**

"That damned idiot Eren! He keeps on touching me whenever and wherever! and on the top of that, this stupid chest is getting harder and harder to hide" (I'll tell you the reason later okay?)

"Honored Rivai doesn't even have a chest to hide it's flat! Lying is wrong!" I hear a poof sound it was Isabel my trusted cat messenger.

"Shut the fuck up! Flat or not, a chest is a chest!!!"  
"How cruel you are, after I escorted you all the way here to the Blue Earth, under the orders of the queen... you are so rude no Angel in heaven who swears like you." She said dramatically... I just sigh though she's not wrong I must have caught it since I live here.

"You're so boyish, tough, and not even pretty, you look like a vampire with that hair and pale skin color like yours. I get nothing back from escorting you.."

"Hey now..." "And on the top of that, you hit me!! waaaahhhhhh."

"yes, yes, yes, not pretty, or whatever, geez Iz it's your fault why did you come out of nowhere.. stk.. do whatever you like, cry as much as you want.. I'll be in the classroom... and about the compensation of escorting me.... Ask mom about that.." I said as I go out of the cubicle.

"Honored Rivai? someone is behind you." Isabel said

"eh?" _Fuck did someone hears me?_ I look at where Isabel is looking and I did see nothing in there.

"Ah! he's gone!" I grab Isabel "Damn it Iz stop joking around it's not funny! you know I can't get my identity to be known. Damn it!"  
"I swear someone was there." She said angrily.. "Stk! shut up! and stop calling me Honored were not in heaven so drop the honorifics it's getting on my nerves.." "Why.. I'm telling the truth! Hey! wait for me."  
We left the comfort room without looking back.

 

We didn't notice that someone is watching us leave...

 

 

 

.

 


	2. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was possessed, help by two students, being watched without my knowledge...  
> I am tired as fuck... And now, I receive a news that there was an Order of my capture...  
> So much for freedom!

"Did you hear? A guy committed suicide in this classroom once." Sasha said once the bell rang indication that we are free to go home.

It's not new to us to stay behind for a while and talk some random issue or share some ghost stories.. They love it very much because I always react when they talk about there experiences and heard stories... Guess I will really freak out since one I can literally see them. two THEY FUCKING LOVE TO POSSESS MY BODY! how's that?

Anyway.... Sasha was telling us about a guy that killed himself in this classroom, though we all know that it was just a rumor, I got a feeling that something is about to happen.

"Eh! Really? I thought that it was only a rumor?" Said Connie  
"No, they said it happened three years ago. He didn't get along very well with other students and always get bullied that's why he takes his own life here in this very room." Sasha continue..

"They say that at the beginning of every school year since then, this room always has a strange aura. They also say that an extra student is even accounted for sometimes." Sasha told as with a strange voice that makes me crawl in my skin.. damn she's really good at telling this kind of things.

We continued talking but because I'm tired and I really feel so low today I fell asleep. and these fuckers who called themselves my FRIENDS left me without waking me up.

I thought I was dreaming.. when I hear someone tap my table. I open my eyes..

"Levi... shouldn't you be going home?" Eren said sweetly smiling..

"huh? where are they?" I asked knowing what the answer could be..  
"They already left." Fucking great!!  
"Were the only ones who are here.. which means.." Eren said coming more closer to where I was sitting and smirking..  
"If I were to try and kiss you, there'd be no one around to help you." with a little mischievous smile playing on his lips..  
"We might actually end up enjoying our selves.." He added...  
But I was not on the mood to strike back to whatever he's spouting So I stand up and..

"Sure, whatever. Now let's go home.." I said while yawning..  
"Ah, sorry. looks like you have to go home alone today." "Huh?"  
"I've got some personal business to attend to..' He said while looking at the door where Jeasn was standing.

I'm not really comfortable around Jean, he can be a jerk at times but he's silent all the time. He only answers when Eren ask, He just look around and he looks like he's always in his guard.

"Is it another Family get-together?" I look at him "You seem to have a lot of those." I add

Eren light up like a fucking lightbulb like some brilliant idea has been found.  
"Wanna come with us? I could introduce you to my parents and..." He asks as he corners me in the wall near the door.

I kick his shin and push him away... well that's what he gets when he startled me with all his weird advances..

"Just go home already! bye!" I shouted angrily as I stomp away from him.

............................

As I look down the schoolyard where I can see Eren and Jean walking away in the school building..  
"Geez.. why in the world does he enjoy touching me so much? Does he know how rude it is to hug a girl against their will?" _huh? did I just label my self as a girl? no..._ I just sigh and shake my head like it could help me clear my mind...

 _Wait!!! why do I feel so disappointed??? what am I thinking? and why does my heart beating so fast? It can't be... Oh god my I can fell my face getting hotter... I should stop thinking about the possibility that He and I because.... just because it can't be..._ I- my thoughts was cut when Izzy pop out again.

"What are you mumbling to your self about?" Izzy ask  
"You again?" "Hey, how rude!! we should hurry home now and start the purification process" Izzy said as she heads towards the door.

When I feel something strange in my back. and I feel dizzy... I could swear I hear someones talking..

 **(Yes.... this body is perfect for me**.... **)** The whisper keeps getting closer and then I really heard and saw it...  
**(Finally**.. **I can get you..**. **)** then I black out!

"You haven't cleansed your energy in a while, so you must be getting more tire than usual," Izzy said while heading out of the room when...

"Levi?" She looks back and saw me lying on the floor..

"Honored Rivia!!!"

 

**_-Outside the school building!-_ **

"Man, I'm so sleepy from working over time..." Armin said while stretching his hand over his head.

"We had to stay up late again just to search for that person!" He said whining.. "I would complain to the employment division about this.... (sigh) but were still underage.."

"Heh... Did you learn all that by reading all that books in the library? Perhaps you've finished reading the book about on economic policy?" Annie said smirking

"Are you calling me Nerd!? I just love reading!!" He said sounded offended.  
But Annie just smiles and.. "I was just kidding."

"What is it?" Armin asks when Annie suddenly got silent and change expression form smirking into a serious one.

"That's..." Armin was about to say something, but when he looks at Annie he knows that they are both thinking the same thing.

It's the energy of a dead spirit!

-At the room-

"Honored Rivia!! what is wrong with you! you're not playing around, are you? please wake up!" Izzy said worried and flying in circles above me.

But when I regain consciousness.. It's not me anymore.. How would I know? I don't know!!

 **(Kukukuku... I succeeded...)** Said the person who possessed my body.. smiling crazily..

"What's going on... Levi?!" Izzy asks with a worried face.  
But that fucking ghost swings a cutter to Izzy's face so Izzy takes that as a sign to disappeared.

**(Kekekekek... this is awesome..)**

 

**< _On the other side of the school._ >**

"Oh, right I forgot to tell Levi that there is an order for her capture. I better let her know or she'll make a fit about us not saying anything." Hanji said excitedly.

"Sigh... Why didn't you say that when we're still in school. Can't you do it when we got home? you promised me to shop CD's with me." Erwin whine,,

"Ohh.. shush.. don't whine you, big baby.. hmm but is that really okay?" Hanji said contemplating what could be the best. "Well, I guess they're not going to find her right away.." She said shrugging but then.. They stop walking as they heard a worried voice..

"I found you!!" Izzy screams as she pops out in front of them.

"Izzy? what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be with Levi?" Erwin sounded a little worried.

"Honored Erwin, Honored Hanji! It's a disaster!! Honored Rivia is-! She's-!" Izzy sound frantic in panic.

"Calm down, and tell us what happened to Levi." Hanji tried calming down Izzy.

"Uhhggg--- She-- She's been possessed by an evil spirit!!! She tried to cut me.. now there's no one I can trust!!"

"AGAIN_???!" Erwin said like it was always happening, well technically twice or trice a week these things happened since I am always busy and the purification process takes time so I only do it once a month and the result is it makes me weak and easy targets with the ghost.

"Wait a minute Izzy, you know that you have to look after Levi and why are you here by your self?" Hanji said eyeing Izzy..  
"Eh? No.. that is.. Because-" Izzy stater...  
"Did you run away and leave him again?" Erwin eyes widen..

"Izzy! what's wrong with you! this isn't the first or the second time you did it!!"

"But what can I do??" Now Izzy is crying, well you can't blame her she can't do much..

"Erwin! you go ahead. I have to see this my self." Said Hanji while throwing her bag to Erwin before running off.

"Wait, Don't you want me to go with you?" A high pitch "NO" can be heard as Haji run fast leaving Erwin and Izzy alone.

 

_**-In the classroom-** _

"There you are!!" Shouted Armin as he reaches the door of the classroom where Levi is standing near the windows with wreck curtains. But when he hears Levi laugh.. a kind of laugh that will make your skin crawl..

"It's a GHOST!!!" Armin was so ready to run away when Annie grab his back shirt and say.  
"Hey.. It's your job to catch ghost remember?"  
"Oh, right. for a second there, I was so surprised.." Armin said while scratching his head.

"Umm... Mr. Ghost... I don't know what you're doing.. But can you stop and find peace already?" Armin asks calmly.

 **(Why should I? I finally found a suitable body to take my revenge..)** the ghost practically smiles as he said those words.

"You shouldn't use a persons body like that. what the hell do you need revenge for anyway?" Armin starts interrogating the ghost while he sits down on one of the chairs in the room.  
"You should have taken care of that stuff when you were still alive, Its been three years since you died and the people you want to punish probably graduated already."

The ghost look at Armin he just realizes how stupid his idea was..

"If you won't leave on your own, You'll leave us no choice but to use force." Annie said in a serious tone.  
But instead of  
**(No... no one... No one can interfere...... in this school, I**.... **I'll make everyone fear me!!!!!)** the ghost said and the room starts to change the temperature.. chairs and tables are flying everywhere. It's like some kind of supernatural movies..

"Wh-what's this? I just told you to stop that!!! Why are you getting so serious?!" Armin step back as he feels how menacing the aura in the room now..

"Its strength has increased. It's reaching its limits." Annie sounds calm with all the happenings around them, though it helps Armin to stay focus.

" Eehhh?! But the ghost is inside of the student, exorcizing the ghost could damage the student's soul... And what if the students remember everything?" Amin's voice was now laced with worry and panic.

"I might not be able to go to school anymore.... what will happen to my "Love-Love" dreams to go to school with my one and only?!" He said panicking but Annie laughs it all..

"I didn't know that you're this passionate about finding a person to love.. huh?" Annie said noticing the panic on Armin's voice.

"It seems there's no other way.." She said as she concentrates all her energy into her palm.

Armin sigh but follow Annies move.. " Yeah.. we have no choice...

A white and blue light with crackling sound surrounds the two as they concentrate their powers to bring out their sacred sword.

Every chosen guardian has given different ability and power to help to maintain the spiritual balance on earth or something like that.. anyway.. there are 4 guardians that given the task to do it the Blue Dragon, The Black Turtle, Red Phoenix, and the White Tiger.

"Let's get ready to attack and finish this quickly I still have an essay to write and a book to read.." He said a sounds a little exhausted.

"Blue Dragon Sword!!!" A blue lightning and a sword appeared,  
"Sometimes I am ashamed that I was partnered with you.." Annie shakes her head as she ready her self to fight.

"Hey now, I just want to look cool sometimes since many people said I stick my head literary on my books and paper.," Armin said pouting..

"Yeah, yeah.. right.. but first we have to finish this right now."

"First we have to separate the ghost from the student's body to avoid damaging his soul, I will support you from behind you can try to create an opening.."

"That, shouldn't be hard.." Armin said smirking..

 **(WHY!!?.. why are you interfering?! you should have left me alone..)**  
the thick menacing aura is covering the whole room.. you can feel how hateful the feeling of this ghost and how much he was hurting..

 **(I never hurt anyone... )** The flashback of what has been happening to him they can see it in their mind and they can feel the hate and pain in their heart..  
**(I tried being quiet so that they'd stop being mean to me**.... **Why wouldn't they leave me alone..)**  
**(honestly**.. **I wanted to live**.. **I didn't want to die...)** Now its crying and Armin is so ready to run up to him and hug him.. _yeah I know Armin is such a softie_..

"Don't let it distract you.. it's sharking.. get ready.." Annie said when he sees Armin's face,,  
"It's time.."  
"B-...But.." Arminhesitatese, Annie just sigh and chant...

"Return to where you came from!" She put her arms cross in front of her to concentrate her power she releases it while saying.. "Separate!"

The ghost was caught in surprise and a transparent thing was separated to the student's body.. crying...

 **(AAAACCK!!!!)**  
**(I don't want to die like this!! I want to live again!..)**  
The soul still crying but fading slowly..

"Even if you wish to live again, you're already dead and you can't change the past... there's no place for your soul among the living."

"Armin Now!" Annie shouted after a while when Armin was not concentrating..

"Eh? oh.. right! Stk.. Crap!.." Annie just sigh..  
"Portal, open a pathway to send this spirit back to where it belongs!" Armin chant while he holds his sword down and swings it upwards while saying..

"SPIRIT RETURN!!" A crackling sound can be heard and a Blue dragon appears..

 **(Uwwaaaaaa! I don't want to! why?! why only me..?!)** The spirit cried as the blue dragon swallow him and the poof sound can be heard and he's gone.. Left is the body of the student lying in the floor.

Annie notices the change in Armin's face, she knows that this is because of what the spirit has said..  
"Armin..?" Armin stirs and smiles to cover the hurt in his face...

"All right! we finish another one! this time I did it.. I did well right?" He said trying to sound cheerful..

Annie sigh again for the 3rd time today.. "Right... Now, the only problem is..." She said while looking at the student who already recovered rather amazingly.

"...Him..."

_....what happened?..._

"Hmm..?" I was trying to think of what could possibly happen where I did not remember this two being here..

"Ahh!!" The other one shouted as he sees me looking at them and chanting.. "what should I do? what should I do?"  
"Um... that is..." He tried to explain the situation I was in when I remember..

"Uwaaahh!! was I possessed again? Am I food for ghost?!" I blurted out and left them confused too...

"Am I really that easy to manipulate? some stupid fucking guys spirit entered my body.. where I don't even know where that heck came from so disgusting.." 

"Um..." The other kid tried to get my attention but...

"this is so damn!!! I feel like something is crawling in my body.. I can't help but have some goosebumps.. so disgusting!!!!!"

"S..scary.. do something.. he's scarier now than he was possessed.." The blond coconut said as he tries to hide at the back of the girl he's with.  
  
"Die!!! Die!!! you fucking piece of shit!!" I was venting my anger on the chair and table that have been tossed out during the ghost possession.

I did not notice that the I have two people who are now scared of me..

"Phew, (sigh) that feels better... Oh! hey guys!" I said when I turn around.. The guy with coconut hair was so surprised that he answer a quick..  
"Yes?!"

"Um.. you really helped me out.. Let me thank you-" I smile.. _yeah sure I do smile sometimes when my heavenly being is showing itself..._

"Haha.. you're smiling like that now.. but we already saw your scary side!!"

"the truth is... my body is just like this... I get possessed by ghost all the time. they like my body.." I said trying to explain everything without giving out my self..

"Eh? this isn't the first time this has happened?" The coconut haired guy asked.

"Y-yeah... anyway.. since it's obvious were all abnormal.. you guys won't tell anyone about this right?"

"Abnormal?" He asks confuse..  
"You guys are ghostbusters right?" I blurted out

"huh? ghostbuster?"

"Yeah.. ( _cough_ ).." I answer as I realized what did I said back then..  
"Well.. we'll be grateful if you don't tell anyone. were from Engineering department, I'm Armin and this is my cousin Annie.." Armin said while he held his hand and wait for me to accept his invitation to shake hand.  
I just look at his hand because I don't know where did he put those hands..

"Well.. I'm Levi, Art Department.." I said trying not to grimace while shaking his hand... I don't want to look like I'm not grateful.  
  
  
... ** _..after sometime.._**........

I watch them from the window as they walk out of the school, they did not ask why I still need to stay there I was thankful for that but I know that girl is somewhat not convinced..  
I was pulled out in my thoughts when I hear someone is running in the hallway.. I fell a goosebumps again.. I was about to scream my life out of me when the door open with a loud ... BANG!!

"LEVI!!!" Haji shouted..

"Fuck! Hanji!! what's wrong with you fucking scared me." I said holding my heart since I feel like it's about to leap out of my chest...

"Are you okay? Oh, no..." She said as she runs towards me and grabs my shirt and fucking slap my face..

"Hey, you! are you Levi? or someone else?" I grab her hands  
"Fucking four eyes! It's me!!" now I am holding both my face since it stings..  
"Fuck Hanji, you must have a lot of pent up anger against me.. that was fucking hurt you fucking four eyes..!"  
"A! sorry, sorry! I heard that something weird happened to you on my way home... wait... waiiiiit.. how is this possible, I thought you were possessed? how is it you're back to normal? Normally I have to get those nasty ghosts out of you.. how can this be?"  
She looks at me suspiciously..

"Eh? umm.." "Come on Levi spill it out!" "I'm not really sure. maybe the spirit has found peace or something and left.." I can't possibly tell her or I won't be able to hear the end of it..

"Coul it be that your seal wasn't placed correctly?" Hanji said after a while..

"Eh? what do you mean?" I ask her and she sighs and starts explaining..

"When you came down from heaven... Your powers were sealed in order to protect your secret, when you purified your powers, maybe the seal was broken. Your identity might be revealed to the servants of heaven who is chasing after you." It was scary when Hanji stops being Hanji...

"So I am some kind of ghost magnet because my sealed is becoming weak? and what do you mean about being chased? who is chasing who?"  
"It seems that they've sent someone to capture you... someone with special powers.."  
"What?!"  


_**< On the other side of the building>** _

"Will she be okay if we don't do anything about those dead spirits?" Jean ask Eren as he's looking at Levi who walking out of the building..

"Yeah.. they're not bad. She can handle them by herself.." Eren smiles as he spots Levi bickering with Hanji on the way to the school gate..

"Let's just keep an eye on her for a while.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Soul Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fucking reapers almost give me a fucking heart attack!!! One day I'll get back at them!!!
> 
> So warning for all Angels out there.... Never... and if ever you see an accident. RUN for it!! or those fucking Soul Reaper will feast your flesh and soul!!!!
> 
> Anyway! anyway!!!
> 
> I won't let them get away for what they did!!!

"Hanji could it be... no... no.. it can't be.. mom won't let it...- Of course she will... It's my mom!!" As I remember mom loves to play tricks especially when she's bored..

I sigh.. this is not really new.. but the four guardians are not to be mess with..

"They're the best agents from heaven.." Hanji humm  
"Just be careful now Levi, especially now that your body is unstable.. If someone detects you using your power-" Hanji said with scary expression in her face..

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" My eyes widen as I imagine me being drag to hell to meet my fucking Mate..

"NO!!!! Don't remind me..." I scratch my neck then  
"But mom concealed my power and as long as I don't use it, those four pesky guardians won't find me.."  
"Yeah sure, but check this out..." Hanji opens up the cellphone where heaven personal contact them for reports.  
A poster of a very beautiful woman shows up...

"WOW! Who's this babe?" I ask innocently since its the first time I saw something beautiful that can't be compared to anyone.. Well in my taste that is..

"That's you, moron!" Hanji said and laugh after...

.....what Hanji said, it took me several seconds to register...........

"That-that gorgeous girl is-is ME..?"  
"Yeah, I also can't believe it, but this is what your mom give to the council and send to the guardians. This portrait is supposed to help them find you.." Hanji grins..

"Ha..hahahahah.. this is fucking hilarious..." "Now that I think about it.. I know it was that time.."

Flashback 3 years ago before I run away If you can call it running away since mom knows it..

"Your Highness! the princess is ready." The attendant said as she motions me to get inside my mom's room.  
I'm not into dressing since I love to explore outside of the castle and be in the street. today was different...

"Hmmm.. more makeup," Mom said and ask to add more and more and more until I don't know if how thick the foundation is in my face now..

"H-how's that..?" "Okay, you can start painting now!" I let out a sigh when my mom was satisfied. But I can now feel the heaviness of makeup that's on my face.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Hanji burst laughter as I finish my story...  
"And here I thought you were a natural beauty! Amazing that is a good makeup!" Now she's holding her stomach.  
"Shut up! we practically grow up together you should know it by now.. but anyway, they shouldn't recognize me with this then.."  
"Not necessarily, Don't underestimate the guardians," She said with a warning in her voice.  
"Especially watch out for the black turtle." "The black turtle?" "Yes, they call him the best of the best! not just in this generation but like the best in history!" She said eying me..  
"Fine, I'll be more careful." "You better be! now.. Where is Eren?" I shudder as I hear that guys name..  
"That pervert went home.." "You big IDIOT! I told you to stick with him at all times! He's a natural ghost repellant! no ghost was able to bother you when he's around!" I just sigh again, what do they want me to do.. _cling on him.... like a leech? Oh my God! what did I just imagine?!_  
My thought was cut when Hanji speaks again.  
"As you know... Some people have an aura that actually repels ghost without even trying... And Eren is one of those people." I want to protest.. but now that think about it..

"You know people in this school think that we're a couple." Hanji just pats my shoulders and said..  
"S'okay You're a Girl after all!"  
"No one knows that! And it's not granted that it will stay that way... not until... anyways he's just a pervert who likes to piss me off." I said sounding sad and blushing..  
"Fine! let all the ghost here keep taking your body!" Hanji gives up and sigh..

I fell guilty, I know Hanji means good but I can't.. Eren is not mine to decide what should he do in his free time..

my thoughts were cut when Izy pop out and we started arguing, it was only cut when Hanji said something..

"Wait, guys.... Something doesn't feel right here..." She said with a serious face..  
"Huh?" "No.. nothing! never mind!" Hanji quickly dismisses the issue.. But I kept wondering... Hanji told us to go straight home since She has to go and meet up with Erwin and warn us not to stay out long.

 

There is a commotion in the street where I usually take when I head home..  
"A child ran out in front of a car." Said one of bystanders "Poor thing.. the ambulance was too late." Said the other.

Shit, this is not good. I walk fast as I can then Izzy call me out and ask what is wrong..

"A person died here Izzy do you know what that means?" "There is a ghost?" She answers confuse..  
"No, stupid worst than a ghost! if there's a dead body, there's a soul reaper!" Her eyes comically widen ..  
"Your powers are sealed so they won't know right?"  
"Damn, why didn't I think this before and no.. Reapers are immune to the concealment spell, especially if they're from hell, they can still feel my presence." I said in panic...  
I have to be as far as I have to in this place or they'll find me..

"Wait!" Bertholt one of the reaper halt from flying to the direction of the accident.  
"Why? Berth something the matter?" said the other reaper Rainier.  
"Didn't you sense it? I sense.. the presence of an angel?" "It's faint.. but I can feel it too! Over there!" pointing the direction where I was standing a minute ago, good thing Izzy notice them before they've seen us.. This won't be an easy journey back home...  
"I felt its energy over that wall here.." Said Renier  
"Angels should stay in heaven.. why is it here?" "Hey, don't forget about our peace treaty..." Berth reminded Renier.  
"What are you talking about Bert, Until the Angel Princess marry our King.. The peace treaty is not done deal.." I can feel a cold shiver and I don't like it very much..

"So what should we do now? catch an Angel? deep fry or stir them fry?" Said Bertholt chuckling..

I can feel the smirk on Renier's face before he replies..  
"You don't know how to cook, don't you? you need to cut them off first.." He said laughing..

 _Shit! I don't want to be eaten or be cook_.. _I'm too young to die, fuck these reapers!!_

"Izzy.. Run!!!" I said as I run with all my might!!

"Over there!" shout Renier.  
"Aha! there they are! After them!!"

After sometime...

"What the-?!" "Wohhoooohh! They're fast!"  
"Aw... I only wanted to play.." I heard them say.

"What should we do now Honored Rivia?" Izzy asks trembling..  
"Shhh! be quiet!"

"Ahhh.... Bingo! Found you!"

I felt my blood drain from my body.. my heart pound so hard that I have a hard time to breathe.. I can't catch a breather before I have to run again... these damn reaper needs to stop chasing us or I won't hesitate to use my power... But I don't want to add another problem..

"Hey, they are really cute.. come on guys play with us!" _Play my ass... If you plan to play with us then eat us later... no thanks_.. _I have to run avoid them if possible I need to get home_..

I run from corner to corner so that they won't easily find me then at a hand came out of nowhere and cover my mouth..

 _What the heck, just as I thought that I was safe... Wh-who..? I can't move... my body refuses to move_..

"Hey.. the angel's energy is gone.." "Yeah, it suddenly just... disappeared.. strange.. were they human?"  
"No way! How? I know I sensed an Angel." Renier insisted.. " Let's just forget about it and do what we came here for.." with stk- Renier and Bertholt fly away  
"Too bad, It would have been fun to kill one.." a laugh followed.. "Or just mess with one.." another laugh then they totally disappeared..

_Those jerks! Still, someone is covering my mouth and a hand on my waist to hold me still, but my mind is going wild knowing that those reapers are gone another problem has appeared._

_They're gone! now, who's behind me?_ so-some _kind of pervert? God.. is this a punishment of me running away? out of the frying pan straight into the fire? Damn, I won't let this pervert have his way_.. _Not until I enjoy this freedom._

I know some self-defense so why not use it.. _This person is so dead... so I ready my self to kick some ass... Oh.. I mean to defend my self..._

I step back a little step on his feet! I tug his hand that's covering my mouth and elbow him. (or something.. gah! its hard to explain!!!!!)

I heard "ughhh' when it hit its stomach...  
"Get your filthy hands off me! Bastard!!!" I said as I shove him into the wall.

And when I spin to look at the bastard I was shocked to see Eren who is holding his stomach and smiling?

"Ugghh.. L-Levi that was-" "What the fuck Eren!!!" I cut glaring at him..

"I almost had a heart attack because of your games.. damn!" I said as I comb my hand on my hair...

"Really Levi your small but you're so strong.." I glared at him..  
"Wh-why are you here?" I ask him with a serious tone.. I swear I didn't notice his presence..

"Hmmm.." He said as he sit down to the floor and look at me smirking..  
"How about you? this is the bad side of the town and its not good to be in here especially this time of night.." He said squitting his eyes..

_I stk... How could i say anything about what have happened.. He'll think that I'm a fucking weirdo!_

"Well.. you see..."  
_(A momment please let the shorty talk.. cuz I'm so lazy to create dialog and I easily get lost and this chapter will be a very very long one.... okay!)_

"So, your saying that you run here after you saw a car accident..?" He look at me like I was kidding..  
"Ah- yes, since I hate the sight of blood..." I said while rubbing my hand on my back of my neck a nasty habbit I develope specially when I lie..  
Eren burst into a laughing maniac holding his stomach and laugh like an idiot..

I just stand there and look at him.. Like If staring can kill maybe he'll stop laughing there and then... I just sigh sometimes I have this feeling that I was born in a wrong family... What kind of angel especially a royalty think of killing someone by just staring?? I can feel goosebumps on my skin..

"Really?" I heared him speak again..  
Then he look at me suspiciously "I thought you were running away from someone.."  
I chock on my own saliva and start coughing.. damn.. he's really something..

"Run away? hah! from who? and why would anyone chase me?" I said as calm as I can.. since Hanji says this guy is special.. did he see those fucking reaper? I look at him smilling at me then he said.

"Anyway.. no use chasing someone who is already taken" He said and wink at me... I can feel the chill runs trough my body and I tried not to craign..

"But seriously, I'm glad your alright.." He said with a sirious tone in his voice..

"I worry when you're alone.." He looks at me with sinsirity and worries in his eyes... 

BUDUMP.... I look at him when he looks away, I never notice or I just ignore how attractive this guy can be.. especially when the moonshine on this bastards face... really?... budump... budump...

"Whay are you looking at..." "Oh! a-ah... nothing nothing... at al!" I blink when I realize how close he is... heat creps out on my check as I tried to reason out why I was looking at him..

_Damn! what is happening to me..._

"I was just thinking of someone, I mean... something.. yeah something.. not someone.." Why do I have to explain.. and why I am stutering?

"Oh-okay" he said looking worried..

Ugghh.. my stomach feels funny all of the sudden. And why do I think this pervert brat is cool all os the sudden? I shake my head and heard him say..

"You're going home now?"  
"Huh? um.. I don't know yet.. " Damn I'm a mess..  
"Okay, do you wanna go get some Ice cream then I can walk you to the bus station.."  
"Ice cream really?" I said excitedly... why am I acting like a teenager.. stk..

And off we go.. still, I have this feeling that I'll regret getting close to this guy... But who cares let me enjoy this moment and face that regret later....   
  
  


we are so absurb in talking that we didnot notice someone is listening..

 


	4. The Meeting of Black Turtle and the Underworld Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie meets Eren

"Do you mean Eren?" A girl in Annie's class asks when she hears Annie talk about Levi and the guy he sees with him the other night.

"Eren?" Annie ask back

"Long brown hair, always with Levi? Yup, that's Eren... All the girls here know them and they make a cute couple." She said grinning.

"A what?" Anni asks as her eye widen...

"A cute Boy+boy couple.. you know boy meets boy!" they both say and a loud KYAAAAHHH! can be heard...

"Do you understand what they are saying?" Annie asks one of his classmates..  
"Heeeh! Don't look at me.." anyone I ask they only shrug so she left the room and walk out to find Armin.

"Hmm.. anyway I know the mystery man's name... Eren Jeager..." He said thinking out loud when one of her classmates asks him when he hears the name..

"Eren Jeager? from Art Class?" "You know him?" she ask.

"Well, we went to the same junior high. Why?"  
"I'm just curious about him.." "Oh? well, its not just you many students are curious about that guy." He said  
"What can you tell me?"  
"Eren was a transferee, he used to be weird.." "What do you mean weird?" She asks as her curiosity picks up.

"Like creepy kind of weird.. yup no doubt... But then..." He stops and looks at Annie.

"...Levi transferred here... Eren change after that.."  
"He and Levi became inseparable. They became friends.." He said scratching his head.  
"And you find it weird?" She asks curiously  
"Well.. you see Eren is really touchy feely but..... They're close, you know? The funny thing is, all sorts of mysterious things used to happen around here..."

 _What!?_  
  
"That is.. until they become friends.. Well, its probably just coincidence.." Could it be just a coincidence?

"Oh, I gotta go.." "Ah, yeah thanks for what you told me.." She said as she starts walking to where she and Armin should meet.

_Eren Jeager... there's something odd going on here...._

 

**Time skip.....**

 

"Be Quiet Please!!!! Does everyone know that we're going to Je-Ju Island?" The class President asks the class but they answer her with cheers and shouts..

"FREEDOM!!!" "YES!! FIELD TRIP!!!" "Wooooohoooh!"

"I said LISTEN!!! you idiots!!!" The President is so ready to throw the request papers into the air when the Vice President spoke..

"So since it's my job to collect the money for this trip. Everyone better pay on time! That is if you want to  
come to this trip." the people at my class cheer.

"Here" I give her the money..

"Thank you, Ah before I forget Levi, Its a two people in a room so...." Ughhh I don't feel good about this...

"You'll share with Eren, right?" - "Wait! what do you mean to share?" I ask her but she just calls Erens attention..

"Hey, Eren! where is your money?" She asks and Eren look at me like...

"What?" I ask him..

"You're going?" He asks me back.. "Yeah, why not?"  
"Well, I thought we'd get some alone time while everyone was away... but Jeju is also nice since you are there..." He said smirking..

"Stop talking like that! you're making them misunderstand!" I was so embarrassed then...

"Ohkay, I'll share a room with Levi!" He said smiling  
"Fine bring your money tomorrow." The president quickly agree..

"H-hey! I don't want you-" I protested but it seems like I wasn't there..  
"Hmmm- Jeju is popular with Honeymooners." He said sneekering..  
"-As room-mate! shut up!" we are still arguing about being room-mates when.

Eren and I are still bickering when...

"Visitor for Levi!"  
"Visitor for me-" I was turning but I miss my step and all I hear is Eren trying to catch me but...

"Are you okay?" A sweet aroma fills the air

_huh? this is bad... My... (gulp) she won't feel it...._

"AHH!" I panicked.. "What?" she asks with a worried face..

"Ah!! you-you're one of the Ghostbusters!" _Ahahaha what the hell I am saying..._

"g-ghostbuster?" She asked looking confused.. but she let it go and ask me..

 **Annie's** **POV**  
"Did you twist your ankle? Does it hurt?" _And he's really light for a boy as well.._

"I-Im okay see?" She tried convincing me by stomping his feet like it was nothing but once my feet hit the floor..

  
"OW!" shit it hurts!! " I hear him cus under his breath,I want to laugh about his silliness but... _he looks adorable in his own way... NO! what am I saying.._

**Levi's POV**

I scratch my head and look at her again...  
"Don't worry I'm really okay, So, what do you want?" I ask as we stop in front of the window outside my classroom.

"..... You're going on the field trip?" She asks hesitantly  
I can't help but roll my eyes like duh, why not?

"Yes! of course, why won't I?" "You know that it's in Je-ju island?" She said looking at me seriously "What about it? I've never been there that is why I didn't hesitate about going.. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem... This is supper-naturally charged... and populated by an evil spirit and creatures..." He stops talking and looked at me seriously that makes my skin crawl...

"Making it very dangerous for you." I swallow hard since I know my friends won't allow me to go to this once in a lifetime trip...

"You mean because I'm a ghost magnet?" I ask innocently though I really know that was the reason..

"Yes, exactly, She said

"B-but I already paid my money!! plus I really want to go!!" I whine like a child

"Gee, this may be my only chance to go on a field trip" Since I know they'll find me soon...  
"Ahh, how about this? Why not keep an eye on me? Protect me from ghost and stuff? You can do that right?" I must go no matter what..

"W-wait, it's not that simple.." She said with worry face

"Why not?" I ask with a puppy dog eye and like the old days, it works as always.

 

**Annie's POV**

Damn, this kid is just like Armin, though they are on a different level..

"Oh, alright.." Annie sigh in defeat...

"Yepiii! Je-ju Here I come!" I hear him cheer but there is something that I wanna ask..

"But.. what about Eren?"

 

**Levi's POV**

I was taken aback with that question... why did she wanna know about Eren... Did she know about....

"What about him?" I ask her but the minute that Annie was about to answer me Eren shows up

"You have something to say to me?" He asks Annie while keeping his hand on my head away from Annie..

"Or do you prefer to talk behind people's back?" He looks so serious and a little scary for my taste..

"E-eren!" I got a bad feeling about this...  
"You wanna know more about me? Well then let me give you some facts..."

"EREN, STOP!!!" I tried to stop him from blabbering nonsense to my new found friend but...

"Name: Eren Marcus Jeager  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 63kg  
Chest: 105cm  
ripped, almost perfect bedroom, eyes backed by charm  
conclusion: H-O-T and ohh by the way I'm going out with Levi... But its a secret okay?"

And he wink.. this EREN FUCKING JEAGER wink at her... _NO IM NOT JEALOUS!_

I look at Annie and her face was saying it all... she has this _What was he saying_ kind of face _.._

After saying all that nonsense he looks back at me and wrap his arms around my shoulder and said: "Want some facts about my darling Levi?" He was about to say something when my fist land on his stomach..  
"Shut up you jerk! I'm so embarrassed right now." Uggghhh.. why is he always doing this..

"ha ha ha, don't mind him He is always like this, well then see you later.," I said as I drag Eren away from Annie, who look so stunned.

"Act weird in class all you want but not in public like that, now go."

 

**Annie's POV**

_These two are weird but... Huh? this feeling... I feel weird energy that comes from._... when I look at the two again.. I found Eren was already looking at me.. I can feel the chill, the coldness of that eyes. it's like it's giving me a warning.. I really don't know about that guy.. but Eren is not a normal kid.... Who the heck is he?.

 

 

 


End file.
